Funky Kong (Clash)
: NOTE: Funky Kong is subject to a major revamp later in development. This may or may not be his final moveset. Funky Kong is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's a great friend of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and is the main mechanic of the Kong Clan. He enters the Dark Tournament in order to aid his friends and assist in finding and defeating King K. Rool before going on to Master Hand. Funky Kong's moves are mostly expies of Guile and it shows, gameplay-wise. He's an incredible defense character who completely shuts down characters like Bowser. Some people say he is the "Ultimate Camper". While Funky Kong has had some problems fighting the characters introduced recently, he's still a very solid keep away character with excellent match-ups and quick speed. He's currently 4th (5th with Secret A) on the March 13th Tier List, being upset by Yoshi taking his spot as third best regular character. Means of Unlocking Pros & Cons Funky Kong is technical, both in what he does in his series and his gameplay. He's a defensive mastermind who can be very hard to approach. Think of him like Brawl's Falco or R.O.B. to a more expanded extent. Funky Kong is a defensive powerhouse. Between his great projectile, powerful and great anti-airs, defensive mix-ups and his Bandanna Draw, it's a real battle simply to get close to him. He's also fast and has plenty of priority on his moves. Funky Kong is vulnerable to combos and has a few punishable moves, reasons he doesn't want to be close. His combo potential, outside of Bandanna Draw juggle set-ups, are limited and his two Final Smashes don't really work well with him at all. Funky Kong can be played offensively, but you'll mostly be going through every means possible to keep the other fighter away. He's also very good at that. Fighting against him is a real test of patience. Pros *Incredible defensive game; extremely difficult to get close to. *One of the best projectiles in the game. *Great at mixing up his defensive and offensive game plans. *Absolutely awesome anti-air options. *High weight and armor ratings. *Good recovery options. *Lots of high priority moves. *Great mobility and speed for his size. *Some truly incredible match-ups. It's very difficult to win with Bowser or Black Shadow against a good Funky player. Cons *Large size and fast falling speed can make him vulnerable to combos. *Can be punished easily if most of his moves miss. *Both of his Final Smashes, while good, aren't suited for his style of play. *Close up game is about average. *Doesn't have that many really damaging combos. *Other defensive characters with range / priority advantages, like Ike and Mewtwo, cause problems. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: A right jab, then a left elbow upper. Average range, good priority, very fast. A decent move to start combos with. **Damage: 4-5/9% *Side Strong Attack: A jumping right sobat must be blocked high. Fast, with a decent range. A useful combo starter aswell, and has enough knockback to cause the rare knockout. Can be angled upward. **Damage: 10% *Up Strong Attack: A quick right uppercut, like Guile's Crouching Hard Punch. Fast, with good range and A LOT of priority. Probably his best anti-air normal, a great juggler and a just flat out useful move. **Damage: 9% *Down Strong Attack: A very fast left punch to the gut. Must be blocked low. This has absolutely insane start-up time, can be used in combos very well, has decent range, and has a lot of priority. When your opponent has low damage, you're going to use this A LOT. Its just awesome in combos and a very quick poke. **Damage: 8% *Dash Attack: A dashing right backwards punch, like the Spinning Backfist. Not safe on block; you can't just pull it out randomly. It is though great for combos due to its only moderate knockback and high priority/range. It also allows for some pretty insane set-up combos with his Bandanna Draw. **Damage: 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: A double clap smash, similar to Donkey Kong's. Lots of range and slightly faster than DK's version, but not as strong. **Damage: 19% (uncharged), 28% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: A quick flip kick, similar to Fox's, Falco's, and Kirby's. Fast, and a great ender to grounded combos. The priority and range are not good, so be aware of that. Probably the least useful Smash Attack of his, but it is the strongest. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 26% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: A break spin kick, similar to Kirby's as well. Very fast and also semi-spikes, but the weakest of the three and has good priority. **Damage: 14% (uncharged), 22% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Funky Kong performs a karate chop in mid-air. Has sex-kick properties and a ton of priority, so it's not too bad. Good range, pretty meh knockback even if it hits at the start. Overall a pretty alright move. **Damage: 9-2% *Forward Aerial: A quick left kick. Strong, good range, good priority, pretty solid move overall. Probably the one aerial you'll use to KO with, which is nice considering Funky's offense isn't too great. **Damage: 13% *Back Aerial: A sideways back kick, similar to Donkey Kong's. Lacks sex kick properties but has quite some power and range to it, overall making it a good offensive move. **Damage: 12% *Up Aerial: An uppercut. Not a lot of range on this, but it has a lot of priority and can be a good juggler. KOs around 150% off a Battlefield platform. **Damage: 11% *Down Aerial: Funky Kong does a downward version of his Sonic Kick, similar to a move Charlie had in the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Monstrous priority, fairly quick and quite a powerful Meteor Smash, which is great. Lots of landing lag if you miss, though. **Damage: 16% (1% chip) Grabs and Throws *Grab: A double-handed grab like Donkey Kong's. Great grab; the range is great and it recovers quickly. *Pummel: Knee to the gut. A bit slower than other pummels. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Funky does 3 knee bashes then kicks his foe out of the way. Yeah. Does decent damage. **Damage: 9% *Back Throw: Funky does a German Suplex. Great damage, but doesn't have a lot of knockback, killing around 210%. **Damage: 13% *Up Throw: Funky carries the foe over his head, then throws them forward. Good damage and knockback, slightly stronger than the above throw. **Damage: 12% *Down Throw: Funky Kong jumps and then smash him and his foe into the ground. Really good damage, not to mention the smash can hit other opponents. **Damage: 15% *Air Throw: Funky puts the foe on the back and drops. Can be used to commit suicide with and is very powerful; KOs around 115%. The priority on this though? Nowhere near the level of Guile's version. If you very specifically know what this move beats, though, go right ahead and use it as an anti-air. **Damage: 19% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Twinana *Needs to be set-up before use, similarly to Snake's C4 and similar moves. *Does not add to Funky Kong's Clash Attack Meter. Funky Kong draws two bananas and tucks them into his pocket. Upon pressing the button again, Funky crosses his arms and throws one banana at the opponent. Pressing the button again will have him throw the other. You can fire the two at completely different times, or even both at once for increased damage with Attack + Special. Also note Funky can only have two on the screen at once. This is an amazing projectile. Its main use is to bait foes into camping: Funky Kong can throw one banana, have it clank with the foe's projectile, throw the other banana, and the second will still hit. Of course, it's also a fantastic camping and defensive tool that makes Funky extremely difficult to efficently approach and also hard to camp himself. The bananas do 4% each. Throwing both at once will have them do a total of 10%. The double banana does 1% chip damage. Side Special Move: Bandanna Draw Funky Kong removes the bandanna from his head and uses it as a whip. If it hits a foe, Funky leashes the bandanna back to bring the foe near him. This is similar to the whip used by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat and the ones used by Tekkaman and Karas in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Can be used as a Tether Recovery. Not treated as a grab, so you can block this. Simply, this move is quite incredible. It allows for some utterly massive combos characters can only dream of performing. In particular, it makes Funky one of the worst nightmares for grapplers. It also further strengthens Funky Kong's awesome defensive game and easily sets up for approaches and knockouts. This attack does not do damage. Up Special Move: Barrel Blast Funky pulls out a giant barrel, and rides on it like a surf board. Can be charged to further strengthen its recovery and offensive use. Can be angled. Not the best recovery, although it goes a respectable distance Its slow, so its not THAT difficult to gimp. The offensive version is a decent punisher, but its a poor anti-air due to the fact if you guess wrong you're wide open to a combo. If timed VERY well you can even use it to kill, as it is quite powerful no matter what charge level it's at. The fully charged level is truly a monster, though, having knockback equal to Ness's PK Thunder 2. This attack does 16% minimum charge and a huge 39% maximum charge. It can do anywhere from 3-9% chip. Down Special Move: Funky's Sonic Kick Funky Kong crouches, then does a slashing kick similar to Guile of Street Fighter's Flash Kick. This is quite possibly the game's best anti-air, and it is the, by far, biggest reason approaching Funky from the air is an awful idea. It has absolutely sick priority, (Brawl G&W Bair levels) good knockback, and good range. Its also an awesome combo extension if you have the levels to use a Clash Cancel, and can even end some combos to land a knockout. The only way this could get even more dirty is if it were his Clash Counter instead of Barrel Blast. However, there's a catch. This puts you in helpless state, regardless of whether it hits or not or used on the ground or not. This makes using it as an empty-jump counter... risky. Still though, being able to beat just about every jump-in attack in the game is flat out NASTY. This attack does 14%. It does 2% chip damage when blocked. Clash Attack: Funky's Dynamo Kick *Consumes 1 bar of Funky Kong's Clash Attack Meter. *Done by holding Down for 2 seconds, then pressing the stick Up and pressing Special + Attack. Funky does two Sonic Kicks followed by a super powered version of the move. It is not guaranteed that they will all combo into eachother, so the final hit may be able to blocked. An ok super. The charge motion can take a while to get used to though, and accidental fast falling makes it poor for air combos. Still a great anti-air, though, so its not that hard to land it. This attack does 13-13-16 damage, for a total of 42%. It does 2-2-3 chip damage. Final Smash 1: Barrel Blast *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done by holding Back for 2 seconds, then pressing the stick Forward and pressing Special + Attack. Funky throws a very, very slow banana. If it hits, Funky rides on his barrel and does a fury of charges into the foe, finishing with a flaming Sonic Kick causing the barrel to erupt in a huge explosion. Unlike most Final Smashes, this is not a cutscene: The explosion can hit anyone Funky did not actually do the attack on. Due to the fact its not a cutscene, if it juggles improperly your foe may be able to escape it and punish you. Still not a bad move though, and can be comboed into surprisingly easily for a Final Smash. This attack deals out 7 hits, worth 75-106% total, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. The first few hits don't deal chip damage, but the final explosion does massive amounts: 17-24%. Final Smash 2: Big Dash Combo *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done by holding Down Back for 2 seconds, then Down Forward + Special Attack. Funky Kong dashes in with a grab pose. If it hits, Funky Kong goes into a series of attacks ending in his Side Strong. Even though it looks like a grab, you can block this. This move is great... it's, just on the wrong character. Funky Kong can actually combo into this easily out of a Clash Canceled Sonic Kick, but the priority on this move is really lousy, which means unlike other Final Smash such as this (Knuckle's Volcano Blast Punch and Ike's Great Aether, for instance) you can't just punish random attacks with this. Still, the damage is good and it has one, mind blowing factor: This is one of the very few Final Smashes you can combo out of at low percents. You need to have low Super Smash Meter to do that, though. This attack does 57-80%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Up Taunt: Funky Kong takes off his glasses and swings them around on his left pointer finger. *Side Taunt: Funky does a right arm flex. *Down Taunt: Funky Kong does two boxer jabs and then a low kick, but they don't do any damage. They actually do hit, meaning characters like Ike can use his counter on this. On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Combos Basic *1. Neutral Attack First Hit, Neutral Attack Second Hit, Down Strong Attack **Damage: 17% **Notes: Extremely basic link combo. Does low damage, but good at really low percents. *2. Up Smash Attack, cancel into Funky's Sonic Kick. **Damage: 29% **Notes: Does great damage for a two-hit and works at a variety of percents, although this is difficult to land on light floaty characters like Jigglypuff. *3. Have Twinanas prepared: Neutral Attack First Hit, Grab, Forward Throw, Dash-in -> Dash Attack, Cancel into Double Twinana. **Damage: 31% **Notes: Reliable ground combo, although techable. Works mostly at low percents. (0-20%) *4. Sonic Kick, Clash Cancel, Big Dash Combo **Damage: 66-86% **Notes: Basic way to combo into a Final Smash from anywhere, although you burn 3 levels. Start charging the VERY MOMENT you perform the Sonic Kick. You can also continue this combo; see Advanced combo section. Advanced *5. Sonic Kick about central Battlefield platform height above the ground, Clash Cancel, Big Dash Combo, land and pick opponent up with Down Strong Attack, cancel into Sonic Kick, cancel into Dynamo Kick. **Damage: 107-127% **Notes: Burns 4 levels, but worth it. Again, charge for Big Dash Combo the very moment you perform the Sonic Kick. From there, start charging for Dynamo Kick immediately and pick up with the Down Strong. Cancel into a Sonic Kick immediately and then go into your Super. Although this is an OTG combo, this can really tack on the damage. Works best on Bowser, other Funky Kongs, Captain Falcon, Black Shadow, and King K. Rool at very low percents, although the super at the end might not connect sometimes. Works on a few other characters, too, but you need to have low Super Smash Meter to get it to work. (ie less damage on this combo) Costume Colors Funky Kong's main appearance is from Mario Kart Wii, and a lot of games released around the time that game came out, really. Funky's alternate resembles Guile from Street Fighter. Funky keeps his muscle shirt and the glasses, but the glasses are now orange on all costumes. He trades in the shorts for a pair of camouflage pants and army boots. Funky's fur and bandanna stay the same color in all costumes, as well, although the fur is slightly tinted toward the representing colors. The actual colors are based off Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. Main #Light brown fur, white shirt, dark cyan pants, purple glasses, red / white bandanna (White, Default) #Black fur, light black shirt, olive pants, silver glasses, gray bandanna (Black) #Pale green fur, green shirt, red pants, green glasses, white / red bandanna (Green) #Red fur, olive shirt, magenta pants, pink glasses, orange / white bandanna (Red) #Blue fur, cyan shirt, orange pants, light blue glasses, blue / red bandanna (Blue) #Brown fur, dark tan shirt, pale red pants, red glasses, pale red / white bandanna (Brown) #Dark orange fur, orange shirt, purple pants, orange glasses, brown / white bandanna (Orange) #Gray fur, dark gray shirt, white pants, black glasses, gray / white bandanna (Gray, loosely resembles King Kong from the 2005 version of the film) #Pale brown fur, silver shirt, yellow pants, purple glasses, red / white bandanna (Yellow, Donkey Kong Country 3 Funky Kong) #Light purple fur, light blue purple fur, pink pants, light purple glasses, pink / purple bandanna (Pink) Alternate #Green clothes (Green) #Tan clothes (Orange) #Blue clothes (Blue) #Magenta clothes (Pink) #Silver clothes (White) #Red clothes (Red) #Navy clothes (Dark Cyan) #Yellow clothes (Yellow) #Blue purple clothes (Purple) #Orange shirt, green pants (Cyan, Charlie) Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Donkey Kong universe